Music of the shinobi
by weirdbutreal
Summary: Join Naruto and the rookies for a fun blast of music feat. my own character


A/n am gonna use this story as a music outlet. I hope that's okay. It my first try at the music fanfic thing so bear with me. I have nothing to say but let the character comments begin.

Me: I am here today being joined by here today with our hero Naruto and my character Shukun

Both in unison: YO!

Me: Well you are Kakashi's students. So In this Fic you will be singers along with the rest of the rookies. But I also understand that you Shukun play the piano.

Shukun: HM Yea I do. But it's just a hobby while I was recovering/being jailed at the hospital.

Me: And I also understand that Naruto know the drums

Naruto: Yea I learned it when I went to train with Pervy-sensei

Me: well I have great hopes for this fic

12345

Naruto has been a little down in the never-ending abyss of sadness dumps lately, never taking missions, Not coming out of his house. He's been a mess and I plan to fix that. I climbed a wall using my chakra opening the window entering being greeted by a face planting Naruto who rolled stood up and turned on the lights and scream like a little girl. I might have used my transformation Jutsu to transform into something scary... oh who am I kidding I look like Freddy Krueger. I transformed back laughing at a Scream/farting Naruto.

"Nice ninja skill dope" I said mimic of Sasuke while laughing louder.

"Don't scare me like that Shukun" Naruto said.

"And what happened to using door" Naruto said getting back to being gloomy.

"Naruto a GREAT man once said words that made me cry" I said brushing away a fake tear

"Yea and what were they" he said walking to his bed laying down and getting ready to sleep again.

"FUCK doors!" I said proudly as I pulled the sheets causing Naruto to fall off. Some were in the pure world a certain blonde Hokage sneezed as he was talking to the first real Shinobi.

"Why do you torture me Kami" Naruto groaned

"Cuz I can" I said helping him up as I took a saddened look

"Am worried about you Bro" I said

"And that why am taking you out" I said looking at my watch

"You have 10 min till I drag you out" I smirked as I walked out the room

12345

Me and Naruto were walking. It was about 10 o'clock. The night was dark and cold but I could feel usual warm tat radiated from him was gone. He was cold as the night. We walked forward till we saw a bar. I grabbed Naruto by ear and dragged him in much to his dismay.

"Now tell me whats wrong whiskers" I said sipping on some sake... Nah just kidding... I-I gulped it.

"Fine **_sign_ **its my _parents-_" Naruto said but was cut off by Shukun

"Okay I know your problem, by the way did you know this is a karaoke bar" I said as a look went to Naruto's face.

"Oh kami help my suffering soul" He said as one of the waiters came with a song menu.

12345

Later we found are unofficial brothers on stage in bunch of drunks plus a hiding and sniggering Anko. Shukun was on the piano starting up the keys as a Naruto trying to do the 'Sasuke am brooding' face but failing was singing. Before we

A/n(  
**SONG NARUTO**  
'though'  
Song Shukun  
_Song Together_

(Oh if you could see me now)

(Oh if you could see me now)

**It was February 14 Valentines Day**  
**The roses came but they took you away**  
**Tattooed on my stomach is a charm to disarm all the harm**  
**Gotta keep myself calm but the truth is you're gone**  
**And I'll never get to show you these songs**  
**Dad you should see the tours that I'm on**  
**I see you standing there next to Mom**  
**Both singing along, yeah arm in arm**  
**And there are days when I'm losing my faith**  
**Because the man wasn't good he was great**  
**He'd say** _"Music was the home for your pain"_  
**And explained I was young, he would say**  
_Take that rage, put it on a page_  
_Take that page to the stage_  
_Blow the roof off the place_  
**I'm trying to make you proud**  
**Do everything you did**  
**I hope you're up there with kami saying** _"That's my kid!"_

_[Chorus:]_  
I still look for your face in the crowd  
Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now)  
Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow  
Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now)

(Oh if you could see me now)

**If you could see me now would you recognize me?**  
**Would you pat me on the back or would you criticize me?**  
**Would you follow every line on my tear-stained face**  
**Put your hand on my heart that was cold**  
**As the day you were taken away**  
**I know it's been a while but I can see you clear as day**  
**Right now, I wish I could hear you say**  
**I drink too much, and I eat to much ramen**  
**But if you can't see me now that shit's a must**  
**You used to say I wont know a wind until it crossed me**  
**Like I wont know real love 'til I've loved and I've lost it**  
**So if you lost a sister, someone's lost a mom**  
**And if you lost a dad then someone's lost a son**  
**And they're all missing out, yeah they're all missing out**  
**So if you get a second to look down on me now**  
**Mom, Dad I'm just missing you now**

'As he said this i saw a thin tear slide down his face'

I still look for your face in the crowd  
**Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now)**  
Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow  
Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now)

**Oh, oh**  
Would you call me a saint or a sinner?  
Would you love me a loser or winner?  
**Oh, oh**  
When I see my face in the mirror  
We look so alike that it makes me shiver

I still look for your face in the crowd  
Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now)  
Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow  
Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now)  
Yeah I'm just missing you now

I still look for your face in the crowd  
Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now)  
Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow  
Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now)

If you could see, you could see me now _[x2]_

**END**

The crowd stood up and cheered as Anko jumped to the stage. Of course she was drunk and... well drunk.

"Nice voice whiskers" she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You too lord" she said to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't call me that snake eyes" I said mocking as the look of displeasure hit her face.

"Do you feel better whiskers" I said with a smirk

"Yea but its starting to be countered by that new nickname" he said with a foxxxy grin

"You know you love it" Anko said hugging to his chest.

"Yea your right"

BREAK


End file.
